


Make Me

by larislynn



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Mentioned Jack Kelly, Protective Spot Conlon, Reader-Insert, TW Knife, the delancey brothers - Freeform, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn
Summary: You run into Spot Conlon outside the lodging house- literally. What happens when Fate brings the two of you together again? (Can be read as Movie!Spot or Musical!Spot)Request:  Can I get a Spot Conlon x reader with #3 and #21 from the first prompt list please? If it’s not any troublePrompts: “Who do you think you are? The Queen of England?” and “I’m (First Name) fucking (Last Name)."
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Make Me

The morning bell sounded, waking you from your dreams. “Damn that Kelly,” you muttered. He didn’t even have the courtesy to wake you up to get your papers on time. To be fair, he had been waking you up everyday that week and he threatened to stop if you didn’t get more sleep. You didn’t actually expect him to make good on that promise, though. 

With a sigh, you decided that if you rushed, you could make it to Weasel’s in time to grab some papes. You just had to hope all your regulars hadn’t gone to someone else already. After getting dressed quickly, you began to head out the door of the lodging house. Unfortunately, you weren’t watching where you were going and smacked straight into someone.

That really ticked you off. “Hey, watch where youse is walking,” you snapped, “some of us got places to be.”

The boy rolled his eyes, “Who d’ya think you are? The Queen of England?” 

“No, even better.” you said cooly before introducing yourself.

He crossed his arms, unfazed. “Where’s Kelly, I’ve got a message for him.”

“Do I look like I knows where Kelly is? Not my job to look after him.” When he sighed, clearly annoyed, you relented a bit. “You can wait for him or pass the message along to me. I’ll make sure he gets it.” 

“Jus’ tell him that I need to see him. We need to talk about the terms of selling on the Brooklyn Bridge.”

You nodded, “And you are?”

He blinked in surprise, taken aback. Clearly no one ever had the audacity to ask him before. “Ya seriously don’t know me?”

You shook your head, confused. It wasn’t as if you could be expected to memorize everyone’s name. “Sorry, no.”

“I’m Spot fucking Conlon,” he said, his confusion evident in his tone. “The King of Brooklyn? Is any of that ringin’ a bell?”

You felt a chill go down your spine. So  _ this _ was the famous Spot Conlon, and you just insulted him to his face. Nice one. You’d be lucky if you didn’t get soaked right now. You decided an apology was the way to go in this situation. “I’m sorry, I didn’t-.”

He cut you off. “Youse didn’t know? Clearly. Jus’ don’t forget it again, got it?”

You nodded, suddenly feeling self conscious. “Next time I see Jack I’ll give him your message,” you stated quickly. “I’d best be off, I don’t want to be the last one out sellin’.” With that you were off, Once you thought you were far enough away, you breathed a sigh of relief. 

It wasn’t often that you became flustered so easily, but there was something about him that made you feel nervous. You walked up to Weasel’s counter, still seeing a few papes left. “I’ll take twenty papes,” you said to Oscar.

“What’s the magic word?” he questioned.

Pretending to ponder it for a moment, you grinned. “I’m not sure, how about ‘screw off’?” Placing down your coin, you grabbed your stack of papers. Walking about you shook your head. “Magic word,” you chuckled to yourself, “what an idiot.”

Hearing someone call your name, you turned back around. “Watch your back,” Oscar threatened, “the others won’t always be around to protect ya’.”

You rolled your eyes. Once again, a Delancey was making an empty threat. “Sure Oscar, I’m real scared.” Turning, you walked out the gate and into the square. It wasn’t as crowded as usual and you felt a tug of panic.

If you couldn’t sell all your papes today you may not be able to stay at the lodging house for much longer. The city streets were dangerous enough at night, and for a girl it was twice as treacherous. 

Taking a quick look at the headline you began to feel hopeful. It was a good one today, thank the Heavens. “Vice President Hobart dead! Power crisis looms!”

It didn’t take long for more than half of your papers to sell. You grinned to yourself, it wouldn't be too hard to finish selling and head home early. Well, as soon as you found Kelly and gave him Spot’s message.

As afternoon rolled around, clouds began to cover the sun. You sighed, praying it wouldn’t rain, or worse, snow. Finally, you sold your last paper, at a higher rate than usual, since you were one of the last newsies still out. Clutching your money, you breathed a sigh of relief. You thankfully had enough to stay at the lodging house for the time being

It was starting to get dark, but you decided to try and find Jack before heading back to the house. He never returned early when it could be avoided, instead wandering the streets coming up with new selling angles.

You began to walk towards the theatre. Even if Jack wasn’t there, Medda may have seen him. A few streets away from the play house, you heard someone call your name. You looked around, but couldn’t see anymore. Shrugging it off as exhaustion, you kept walking. It was only after you heard it again that you stopped. 

“Who’s there?” You pulled a small pocket knife out of your bag, hoping any potential attacker would see it and back off. 

Two figures stepped forward from a nearby darkened alleyway. Oscar and Morris Delancey. You quickly recalled Oscar’s statement that morning and felt your heart sink in fear. It seems he was right after all. 

“I heard youse was disrespecting my brother,” Morris said, “and ya’ see, I can’t allow that.”

Deciding to not wallow in fear, you put up a brave front. “Would you rather I’s insult you, Morris? I’m sure I could come up with somethin’.”

He took a step forward, “Why you little…” Morris swung his fist forward and you ducked down, narrowly missing the shot. In your haste do so, however, you ended up dropping your knife. Oscar shoved you backwards, and you stumbled.

“Shit,” you muttered. You felt your back hit a wall, and you knew you were cornered. A sharp pain shot through your shoulder and you used all your strength to not cry out in pain. This would be the worst moment to show weakness. With a quick motion, you brought your heel down on Morris’ foot. He staggered backward and you moved away from the wall. 

As soon as you did, you saw a stone fly through the air, hitting Morris on the forehead. Leaning against the wall, he cussed under his breath. You risked a quick look around, trying to find who it was that saved you. In that moment, Oscar saw his chance.

“You’ll pay for this,” he growled, moving towards you. 

“No, she won’t,” you heard a voice say. From out of the shadows came the person you least expected to see. Spot Conlon stood between you and Oscar. “Youse really want to go through with this fight?” he asked with a smirk.

“Now youse  _ both _ going to pay for this,” he spat. In one fluid motion, he grabbed your knife off the ground. Oscar lunged forward, swinging the blade wildly. It made contact with Spot’s arm and he cussed. Oscar laughed and stepped back. “Told ‘ya.” He tried to attack again, but before he could Spot blocked him, grabbing his arm and twisting it back. 

Oscar dropped the knife, and it clattered to the ground. Using his other arm, Spot swung his fist, making contact with Oscar’s face. “Now you and your brother here are going to leave and never bother this girl again. Got it?” 

Oscar nodded weakly before taking off. Morris, still recovering from the stone, slowly limped after his brother. 

“Thank you,” you said quietly, once the Delancey’s were out of sight. 

“I had to do somethin’,” Spot replied modestly. Your gaze shifted to the cut on his arm, and you gasped. It was worse than you thought. 

“I can help with your arm,” you said hesitantly, “if you want.” He nodded in response, leaning against the alley wall. Pulling a small roll of bandages out of your bag, you knelt next to him. “It may sting a little,” you warned.

Spot winced as you began bandaging his arm. “Why were they even after ya’ in the first place?”

“I may’ve talked back to them this morning,” you answered, thinking back to the incident.

“Is that a habit of yours? Because you seem t’be quite good at it.”

“Real funny,” you said rolling your eyes. You finished wrapping the bandage. “How’s your arm feeling?”

“It would be better if I didn’t just get stabbed,” he said with a wry laugh.

“To be fair, it was your decision to join the fight,” you replied jokingly. 

“Well, to be completely fair, I wouldn’t have made that decision if I hadn’t seen ya’ get hurt.”

“To be truly fair,” you countered, “I was only here to find Kelly to give him your message.” 

A look of guilt flashed briefly across his face, but he quickly hid it. “Shut up,” he said with a chuckle.

You smirked. “Make me.” Not even a second later his lips were on yours. After the initial shock, you kissed back. He tangled his fingers in your hair and you smiled into the kiss. 

  
When you finally broke apart, you felt breathless. “I’ve wanted to do that since I met you this morning,” he whispered. “But I also wanted to ask, would you,” he paused, “would you want to go out with me sometime?”   
  
You smiled and nodded, “Yes, yes I would.” With that, he pulled you back in for another soft kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Spot deserves so much more appreciation I swear. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you all! <3


End file.
